


Just You and I

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin spend some time together.





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The sun was beating blissfully down, highlighting his fair hair and making it shimmer like spun gold. His smile brightened up my world even more as he laughed merrily at some lame-ass joke that I just cracked, and I couldn’t believe how happy I was to be here. Here was me, Brian Kinney, sat in a park (yes, on the floor on my fucking $1000 Armani leather jacket), with a beautiful young thing sat flopped over me – like a boyfriend – and it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I looked down into his dancing eyes and smiled until the corners of my eyes crinkled. God he was incredible. Like an angel come to save me from myself. I heard muffled giggles and felt the burn of eyes on me, and snapped my head round quickly. A young group of girls and boys, no older than Justin were walking past us and most were staring unashamedly. A couple of the girls were smiling in delight, earning stern looks of masculine disapproval from the Jocks on their arms, the other girl looking at us almost wistfully. I’m pretty good at spotting queers of any gender, and suddenly I wanted to scream over at her just to fucking stop hiding in the closet like some ashamed little dyke. She caught the spark of anger in my eyes and quickly turned her head away, casting one more furtive look at us before being ushered away by her friends. 

“What?” Justin asked, catching my body tensing up. 

“Just those fucking heteros.” I said dismissively. “Except the dyke that hasn’t come out yet.” 

“How d’you know she’s a dyke?” he asked curiously, craning his head to try and catch a glimpse, like he’d never seen one before. 

“I could just tell from the way she was looking at us like she wanted to be us.” 

“Wanting to be a gay man does not make you a lesbian.” He replied matter of factly. “And who wouldn’t want to be us?” he asked, smiling, and he reached up and hooked his fingers in my hair, pulling my head down to kiss me. He was obviously as happy as I was. When our lips met time seemed to stop, and it was just me and him, suspended forever in perpetual bliss. I’d never felt like this about anyone before, and the desire I felt for him manifested itself physically in my pants. 

I broke the kiss and said, “let’s get out of here.” 

“Why?” he asked, before seeing the bulge in my trousers. “Aaahhh, I understand,” he said coyly. 

“I think we should just stay here though.” He continued, ignoring my glare. “The sun, the green grass…it does strange things to people.” He said. 

“Like what,” I said grumpily, not understanding where he was going. 

“Like making them very…happy,” he replied, placing his hand at my crotch. 

“Justin!” I almost yelped. “We’re in the middle of a park! Anyone could walk past!” 

“That’s what makes it so good” he replied, beginning to rub. I felt a groan rise in my throat and tried to suppress it. At the moment, the park was deserted. Justin casually grabbed his jacket from where it lay beside him and threw it over my lap. “Just in case,” he whispered, undoing my zip. I felt his hand slide inside, and of course, I didn’t have underwear on. His hand was firm around me, and he licked his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him forcefully, attempting to let out some of the pressure that was building inside of me. He pulled away roughly and stared into my eyes, still pulling on me. I gasped as I reached climax, shutting my eyes tight and breaking the intense stare. I could feel his wet hand slowing down and he pulled it out of my trousers just as an elderly lady with her dog walked past, looking at us curiously, me somewhat dishevelled and heavy-breathed, and Justin looking innocent and smiling charmingly at her. 

“Afternoon,” she croaked, smiling back at him while I attempted to regain my composure. I zipped myself back up thanking God that there wasn’t a wet patch, then prodded Justin sternly, where he was still looking after the old woman. 

“That was so fucking close.” I said, but couldn’t stop myself from smiling. He grinned back at me and my heart leapt. “Come on.” I said, standing up and holding out my hand. He reached for it and I pulled him up, as he grabbed his jacket and I picked up my cell phone from the grass. 

As we started to walk I didn’t let go of his hand, and in return, he didn’t let go of mine.


End file.
